A Club Divided/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for A Club Divided. Transcript (Scene opens to the Veggie School, before Mr. Beanbum's voice is heard.) Mr. Beanbum: (Off-screen) Your homework for tonight is gonna be a fun one! (Scene cuts to inside the classroom.) Mr. Beanbum: I want you all to build a clubhouse. Gary: Cool! A clubhouse! Excellent! That A plus is in the bag, or at least a C plus. Mr. Beanbum: But, you're gonna have to do it as a club. (Junior, Laura, Callie, and Gary become surprised when Mr. Beanbum says this.) Mr. Beanbum: It'll be a great way to support each other and be unified, despite the fact that we're all different. Well, I'll be assigning you to a club of four! Let's see now, Junior, Laura, Callie, and Gary, you're a club! Junior: I think we all know which club is gonna have the best clubhouse! Gary: Yeah! Totally! (laughing) Who? Junior: Us! (The bell rings, as the students leave the classroom.) Mr. Beanbum: You have until tomorrow to turn in your clubhouse! (Scene switches to the playground at recess.) Laura: We sure make a pretty great team. Junior: You got that right! Our club is already the best! We should have a secret handshake. Laura: Callie and I already have a secret handshake. Watch! (Laura and Callie do their secret handshake, consisting of slapping their invisible hands and bumping their heads and spinning around, while Junior and Gary watch in confusion, before Laura and Callie finish.) Laura: Got it memorized? Junior: Um... Gary: Yeah, I got it! What's our club's name? Callie: "The Playground Association of Ethics and Integrity during Playtime". (Laura, Junior, and Gary can only stare at Callie.) Callie: Or, how about "The Super-Power Rockstars of Ultra-Tubular Superness". Junior: An acronym? The S.P.R.O.U.T.'s? It's perfect! First order of official S.P.R.O.U.T. business- Gary: Wait! Uh, I think there should be an official club business sash or hat or yo-yo that you have when talking official business, to make it all official and stuff. All: (agreeing) (Scene switches to Bob and Larry driving their cars through town, before pulling up in front of Pa Grape's store.) Larry: What's the hurry, Bob? I could barely keep up with you! Bob: Pa Grape says that he has a job for us to do. You know how I love to change my job every week! (laughing) (Inside the store...) Pa: I've shined you up into quite a pretty penny! (Bob and Larry enter the store.) Pa: Huh? Bob: Good morning, Pa Grape. I came about the job. Larry: Me too! I came about the job just like Bob! Pa: I'm so glad that both of you came, because it's a job for two men! Bob: Men? Larry: What about a cucumber and a tomato? Pa: You'll both be perfect! I need you to pick up a vase from Petunia's flower shop and bring it here! Larry: A vase. You need two of us to carry one vase? Pa: Yes. Larry: A vase. Pa: Yes, a vase! Are we gonna do this all day? Larry: A vase. Bob: Never mind Larry! Of course we'll do it, Pa! Pa: The vase is very valuable. It's a one-of-a-kind from the Ming Dynasty! Bob: No way! Larry: Yeah, there's no way Ming had a dynasty. Pa: I need you two to work together. Just so you know, this job pays a pretty penny. Bob: Oh, I get it. A pretty penny. Larry, let's do this! (Bob rushes off, leaving Larry behind.) Larry: A vase?! (Larry leaves the store after that. Scene switches to a close up of a cowboy hat, before it is revealed that the cowboy hat is being worn by Junior.) Junior: Now, first order of official club business, we need to get started on building a clubhouse. It needs to be perfect for playing Dino-Fighters! Callie: Dino-Fighters?! No way! Gary: Ahem? You can't talk without wearing the hat. Club rules. (Callie takes the cowboy hat from Junior.) Callie: As I was saying, Dino-Fighters?! No way! The clubhouse should be bug-themed! I refuse to join any club that would not have me surrounded by bugs! Laura: May I have the hat please? (Callie passes the hat to Laura.) Laura: Bugs?! Ew! I think the clubhouse should look like the inside of a unicorn's imagination. I'll paint a mural on every wall more adorable than the last one. (Gary comes up to Laura and takes the hat from her before throwing the hat on the ground and standing on top of it.) Gary: What's better than just a plain old clubhouse? (Junior, Laura, and Callie stare blankly at Gary.) Gary: A clubhouse you can eat! (Gary brings out a huge pile of cans of sardines.) Gary: A clubhouse made of delicious, smelly sardines. (eats a sardine) Laura: Sardines?! That's so gross, Gary! My turn! (brings out a brightly colored box) Here's my clubhouse idea. (The foursome peer into the box.) Gary: I can't fit in that! Besides, it's a no-good clubhouse idea. Callie: Yeah! Where's the bugs? Junior: Guys, guys! I got the perfect idea! Laura: And I'm already scared. (Scene switches to the center of town, before Bob and Larry exit Petunia's house while carrying a large vase.) Bob: Be extra-careful, Larry. This vase is super-valuable. Larry: And we're getting paid quite a pretty penny to move it! Bob: We have to choose a safe way to move this thing. Larry: Right! We should close our eyes, run as fast as we can, and hope for the best. Bob: Uh, no, Larry. We're going to have to be united. It's very fragile and it might break. (Bob and Larry carry the vase again, passing by Laura, Callie, and Gary.) Junior: (Off-screen) No need to build a clubhouse when we've got a perfectly good one right here! (Junior shows up with the large ball-like fort that he, Laura, and Larry built a long time ago.) Laura: That old thing?! Junior, I'm against this 100 percent! (Junior sadly kicks the fort away as it rolls away, before running over Jimmy and Jerry, while Bob and Larry still carry the vase.) Callie: We should never have agreed to be in a club together! We're just too different! (Callie leaves after that.) Gary: I quit the club. I'm going to go build my own clubhouse just for me! (leaves) Laura: And I'm going to go build my own clubhouse for just me and my happy rainbow unicorn-loving stuffed animals! (leaves) Junior: Fine! My clubhouse will only allow veggies with good ideas! Mine! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry still carrying the vase.) Bob: Not much farther now, Larry. Larry: (grunting) I don't think I can walk another step. (Larry looks over and notices a skateboard off to the side.) Larry: But I could roll another step! Bob: (screams) Larry, wait! No, no, no, no! (screaming) (Larry jumps while carrying the vase and Bob with him before landing on the skateboard and pulling out two helmets.) Larry: Good thing we brought our helmets! (Larry puts his helmet on then puts Bob's helmet on Bob, before rolling off on the skateboard while carrying the vase and swerving past all the cars.) Bob: Go left! Larry: Right! Bob: Go right! Larry: Left! Bob: I said right! Larry: I'm so confused! (Bob and Larry end up landing on a bike, which also starts swerving through town while Bob and Larry are screaming. Scene switches to at the school playground.) Laura: I'm announcing the formation of our new club. (Scene switches to a rubber ducky, a teddy bear, and a ball on the table, while the ball rolls away. Scene switches to some caterpillars.) Callie: All bugs who are for making a club, please stand up. (The caterpillars continue crawling, as Callie tries to get one to stand up, but it falls over. Scene switches to Gary stacking up some cans of sardines on top of each other.) Gary: Let the Smelly Sardine Club come to order! (The smell of the sardines wafts from the cans, before Gary jumps forward, but is bored. Scene switches to Junior sitting on the steps of Pa Grape's store rather sadly.) Junior: Oh. I thought that clubhouse would bring us closer together. Boy, was I wrong. (Bob and Larry suddenly swerve past on the bike while still screaming, which Junior notices. The bike then runs into a chair leg, sending Bob, Larry, and the vase flying through the air. Larry quickly catches the vase then falls back down and lands on his back while sliding across the ground and holding the vase in front of him.) Larry: I gotcha, Bob! Bob: (screaming) (Larry stops sliding as Bob lands in the vase after that. Larry gets back up again, before Bob comes out of the vase again.) Bob: You were a bit reckless, Larry, but I gotta say, because of you, we did this in record time. Larry: And there's no way I wouldn't have sped at a terrible peril if it wasn't for your fast directions. (Bob and Larry set the vase in front of the doorway to Pa Grape's store. Both: Delivered! High-five! Junior: That was amazing! How do you guys do it? Larry: It's easy. Just smack your hands together and you got yourself a high-five! Junior: No! I mean, you guys are so different but make such a great team. My friends and I are different and it tore us apart. Bob: The key is to work together despite your differences because differences can be strengths. The ways Larry is different from me only strengthen us as a team. Larry: You know, in Mark 3:25, Jesus said that if a house is divided against itself, that house cannot stand. So, don't let your differences divide you. Junior: 'Cause differences are a strength! They build the club up! I think I get it! Thanks, guys! (Junior starts to leave.) Bob: Where are you going? Junior: I got a club to unite! (Pa exits the store in time to see the vase.) Pa: My vase! Thank you, boys! Here's that pretty penny payment! Bob: Wait! A literal penny? (Larry takes the penny.) Larry: This penny is pretty! Bob: (sighs) (Scene switches to back at the playground, where Laura is now having a cup of tea.) Laura: Thanks for letting me join your club, guys. My last club was a disaster. I can tell you it will be a lot easier to get alone with. (Scene cuts to the rubber ducky, the teddy bear, and the ball, the ball now having sunglasses. Laura brings out her colored cardboard box.) Laura: And I brought a clubhouse for us to use! Who wants to get in first? (The teddy bear falls over, before Laura picks it up.) Laura: Go ahead, try it out. (Laura tries to put the teddy bear into the box, but it won't fit.) Laura: Get... in... the clubhouse! (Laura sets the cardboard box up then tries to get the teddy bear to sit in it.) Laura: See how cute it is? Junior: Hey, Laura. (Laura falls off, just as Junior is standing right behind her. Laura abruptly gets back up.) Laura: Hey! Oh yeah, Junior! (hides the teddy bear behind her back.) Junior: I'm getting the club back together! Laura: But I thought we were too different. Junior: Sure we're different, but I think we're the perfect team. Laura: But what about Callie and Gary? Junior: You get Callie, and I'll get Gary! We'll meet at the fountain! Laura: Let's do it! (Scene switches to Gary sitting at the fountain in the town center while eating sardines.) Junior: I thought just having a Dino-Fighter clubhouse would be great! (Camera pans over to show Junior, Laura, and Callie with a wagon full of sardines.) Junior: But now, I think it'd be better if we included some of your sardines, Gary. (Gary becomes happy.) Callie: And I think we need some of Laura's cute rainbow unicorns in our club too. Laura: And don't forget the awesome bugs! (Gary then jumps onto the wagon and starts to eat the sardines as music starts to play.) Gary: (mouth full) The club is back together! Junior: Now let's build that clubhouse! (They start to build the clubhouse.) Junior: (singing) We're not the same, we're all unique God made us With different strengths I support you, you support me That we balance each other Was meant to be I'm the words, you're the tune You're the fork, I'm the spoon You're the bell, I'm the gong I'm the singer and you're the song Where one is weak, the other is strong All: (singing) Differences, oh, differences Let's celebrate our differences Junior: (singing) If I'm the frosting Then you're the cake Let's throw a party and celebrate All: (singing) Our differences Junior: (singing) Yes, God loves variety That's why there's a you And there's a me Don't wanna rush, but I can't wait To throw a party and celebrate All: (singing) Our differences Differences Let's celebrate our differences Junior: (singing) One, two, three, four! All: (singing) Differences Differences Let's celebrate our differences Differences Differences Let's celebrate our differences Differences Differences Let's celebrate our differences (The song ends as Laura, Callie, and Gary come up to Junior, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts